Buffy The Vampire Slayer Rewind
by Cubhicbu
Summary: I am sorry that I have been writing like...bad. I will do better. Please just bear with me.
1. 1x01 Villians

**This is the only "episode" where the Name: Line format will be used. The rest are in "quotes".**

Special thanks to buffy-vs-angel dot com. For without their scripts, I could not have made this. So, thanks.

(Please note that this is a mix of a script from the internet and my own words.

**1x01 Villains**

Willow: Hey. Clothes.  
Tara: Better not get used to 'em.  
Willow: Hmm, yes ma'am.  
Willow grabs Tara's belt loop and pulls her in for a kiss. Then they hug. Tara smiles happily. Then spots something over Willow's shoulder.  
Tara: Mmmm... Xander!  
Willow: (pulling out of the hug) Okay, not quite the response I was fishing for.  
Tara: No, he's here.  
Tara goes to look out the window. In the backyard, Xander walks up to Buffy.  
Willow: (opening a dresser drawer) Think they're making up?  
Tara: (turning from the window, smiling at her) I hope so, that's the best part.

In the backyard, Buffy is using a stick to poke at the bushes and weeds. Xander comes up behind her, looking awkward.  
Xander: Time for the Spring Poking already?  
Buffy: (turns to see him) Just making sure there are no more Evil Trio cameras. Or Evil Uno.  
Xander: The sinister yet addictive card game?  
Buffy: Warren. Jonathan and Andrew got clinked, but ... Warren pulled a Rocket Man.  
Xander: You'll find him. He won't be much good without his friends.  
Buffy: (softly) No, he won't.  
They both sit on a wooden bench, side by side. Xander fidgets uncomfortably, then takes a deep breath.  
Xander: How did we get here?  
Buffy: Scenic route. Long drive.  
Xander: The past few weeks...  
Buffy: I know.  
Xander: I thought I hit bottom, but ... it hurt. That you didn't trust me enough to tell me about Spike. (pauses, softly says) It hurt.  


Buffy: I'm sorry. I should have told you.  
Xander: (small smile) Maybe you would have, if I hadn't given you so many reasons to think I'd be an ass about it.  
Buffy: Guess we've all done a lot of things lately we're not proud of.  
Xander: (slightly larger smile) I think I've got you beat.  
Buffy: Wanna compare?  
Xander: Not so much.  
They smile tentatively at each other.  
Xander I don't know what I'd do ... without you and Will.  
Buffy: (teary) Let's not find out.  
Xander nods. They hug.  
Buffy: I love you. You know that, right?  
Xander spots something over Buffy's shoulder and his eyes widen in alarm.  
Xander: Buffy!  
A very angry Warren strides toward them, fast. Buffy and Xander jump up, turn to face him.  
Warren: You think you can just do that to me? You think I'd let you get away with that? (laughs crazily) Think again.  
Suddenly he raises a gun and fires wildly at them. Buffy frantically shoves Xander down. He tumbles to the ground.  
Warren runs off, firing wildly into the air over his shoulder as he goes. One of the bullets shattering a window.

Suddenly, blood splatters across Willow's white blouse. She looks surprised. Tara is still standing with her back to the window, looking surprised. There's a large red spot on Tara's chest, above her heart.  
Tara: (frowning) Your shirt.  
Tara falls forward.  
Willow: (shocked, rushing forward) Tara?

Xander gets up, brushes himself off.  
Xander: Sweet fancy Moses! Where the hell did he-  
Xander stops, looking to his left. Buffy, was lying on the ground on her back, staring upward, blood coming from a wound on her shoulder.  
Xander: Oh god!

Tara lies on the floor. Willow grabs her shoulders.  
Willow: (desperate) Tara?! Baby?  
Willow rolls Tara over, pulling her onto her lap. Tara lies limp in Willow's arms.  
Willow: (sobbing) Baby, come on! Get up!

Buffy has a wound in almost the same place as Tara's. Xander kneels over her, holding her shoulders. Her eyes close, then slowly open again.  
Xander: (desperate) Oh god. Buffy? Buffy! Buffy!  
Xander presses his hands against the wound, making more blood well out.

Willow cries harder as Tara continues not responding. Willow rocks back and forth holding Tara in her lap.

Willow: No... no... (crying)

As Buffy lies on the ground staring blankly at the sky, Xander continues trying to stop the bleeding.

Holding Tara in her lap, Willow lifts her head and bares her teeth. Her face is wet with tears and her eyes are completely black then turn red.

Xander runs inside and grabs a phone. He dials 911.  
Police officer (on phone): 911, What is your emergency?  
Xander: I need an ambulance. My friend was shot.  
Police officer: What is your address.  
Xander: 1630 Rivelo Drive.  
Police officer: An ambulance is on its way.  
Xander runs back out to Buffy and holds her wound, causing more blood to well out.

Up in Willow's room, Willow holds Tara in her lap. Willow looks up, her eyes totally black. Dark blue clouds swirl around the ceiling. Lightning flashes inside the room.  
Willow: By Osiris, I command you, bring her back!

The ambulance arrives, the paramedics jump out and grab equipment from the back. The run alongside Xander.  
Paramedic 1: She was shot?  
Xander: Yes.  
Paramedic 2: Accidental?  
Xander: No. It was a……He was trying to kill her.  
PARAMEDIC #2: Pulse is 100 and weak. Lung sounds are wet.  
Xander: What does that mean? Is she going to...  
PARAMEDIC #1: You need to stand back, okay? If you want us to help her out, we need some space. The paramedics continue working. A bandage is over Buffy's wound. Xander continues watching, putting his bloody hand up to his face.

Back in her room, Willow continues to invoke Osiris.  
Willow: Hear me! Keeper of darkness!  
The clouds form a face which speaks in a deep, raspy voice. Lightning flashes around it.  
Demon: Witch! How dare you invoke Osiris in this task!  
Willow: (crying) Please. Please, bring her back.  
Demon: You may not violate the laws of natural passing.  
Willow: How? How is this natural?  


Demon: It is a human death, by human means.  
Willow: But I-  
Demon: You raised one killed by mystical forces. This is not the same. She is taken by natural order. It is done.  
Willow: (crying) No. There has to be a way.  
Demon: It is done.  
Willow: (screams) NOOOO!  
As she screams, a column of energy shoots from her mouth striking the demon. It disappears in a flash of lightning.

Willow stands up as her eyes return to normal. She walks downstairs to see the door open and paramedics outside, Buffy on a stretcher.  
Willow (thinking): Tara is dead. They can't help you. Xander!  
Xander spots Willow coming out the front door, looking blankly at Buffy. Willow still had blood all over her shirt.

Xander: Willow, god, are you okay?  
Willow: How did this happen?  
Xander: Warren. He had a gun I couldn't….  
Willow (angry): Warren!  
Willow walked away as Xander stood watching her.  
Xander: Will.  
Paramedic 2: (into walkie-talkie) Sunnydale Memorial, do you copy? We have a Caucasian female, 21, GSW to the chest.  
Paramedic 1: Sir, we have to go. Are you coming with us or not?  
Xander runs to the ambulance and gets in. One of the paramedics walk to the driver's seat and gets in.

The door to the magic box flies open, Willow standing in the frame, anger on her face. As she walks through the shop, lights shatter. She walks past Anya.  
Anya: Willow.  
Willow: Where do you keep the black arts books?  
Anya: Something terrible has happened, I know. But you don't have to do-  
Willow: (staring up at the loft bookshelves) I need power.  
Anya: (coming out from behind the counter) Not with those books. I can't let you. Willow!  
Willow puts up a hand. Purple bolts of light shoot over to Anya who stops moving. Willow flicks her head up. All the books on the loft shelves begin to fly into the air and land on the table in a heap. The last book lands opened to a middle page.  
Willow walks over to the table and looks down. She lifts her hands and puts them on the open pages. Her hands sink into the book. The words of the book start to move off the pages and up her arms, chest, and face. She lifts her head and her eyes are black again. The words move to the top of her head and into her hair, turning her hair black. Willow lifts her hands off the book. We see that the pages are now blank.  
Willow (deeply): That's better.

At the Sunnydale Police Department, Andrew and Jonathan are in a cell. Andrew lies on his back on the top bunk.

Andrew: Think they'll let my aunt bring me my Discman?  
At the cell door, Jonathan has his hands through the bars.  
Jonathan: That's what you're worried about? In-flight entertainment? We're in jail!  
Andrew: We're in custody. We haven't been charged yet. (rolling over onto his stomach)  
Jonathan: Thank you, Dragnet. (walks toward Andrew, angry) It doesn't matter what they call it, they got us, okay? We're going down.  
Jonathan lowers his voice, nods toward the next cell.  
Jonathan: (quietly) That guy's been looking at me. I think he wants to make me his butt monkey.  
The guy in the next cell, sitting on his bunk, looks a Jonathan.  
Andrew: (rolling his eyes) Don't flatter yourself. I heard him talking to the guard. He's in here for parking tickets.  
Jonathan: That doesn't mean anything! The joint changes you. (whispers) I hear they like the small ones, with little hands like their girlfriends.  
Andrew: You have got to chill out. This isn't Oz, it's like, Mayberry. Besides, Warren is going to find a way to get us out of here.  
Jonathan: (sarcastic) Yeah. I'm sure he'll be busting us out any minute.  
Andrew: He will. He's coming up with a plan. Like, "War Games." Remember that decoder that Matthew Broderick used?  
Jonathan: (smiling) Oh, yeah. That was rad. The one he made from the scissors and the tape recorder?  
Andrew: I miss "Ferris" Matthew. Broadway Matthew? I find him cold.  
Jonathan: Really? No, I- (catches himself, exasperated) Shut up!  
Jonathan goes back to the bars and hangs his arms through them again.  
Jonathan: (grimly) This is real life. And nobody's coming to get us. Not even your aunt who won't return your one phone call.  
Andrew: (defensively) She must be out of town.  
Jonathan: She. Doesn't. Care. And neither does your partner in crime, Warren.  
Andrew: Don't say that. And what do you mean, my partner in crime? We're in this together.  
Jonathan: (turns back toward Andrew, angry) What do you mean, what do I mean? You two were totally going to fly off and leave me holding the bag.  
Andrew: No we weren't! I was going to - (lamely) carry you. (rolls over onto his back and stares at the ceiling)  
Jonathan: No, you two were setting me up, and then Warren was going to screw you over too.  
Andrew: (rolls over again to face Jonathan, tearful) That is so not true!  
Jonathan: Sure. (sits on the bottom bunk) He's a nice murderer who keeps his word.  
Andrew: (softly) You're wrong. He's coming for us. He's out there right now, devising a brilliant way to get us out of here.

Warren walks down a flight of stairs and enters a bar.  
Warren: Whiskey, straight up. And get a round for the house. I'm feeling expansive.  
The bartender, a demon, looks unimpressed by Warren. Warren sits down, removing his shades. A vampire is on the stool next to him, staring at the TV behind the bar. Warren: (friendly greeting) Hey.  
Close on the TV, showing a crocodile in water.  
Warren: (leaning toward the vamp) Bet you don't get a lot of humans in-  
The vamp, still glued to the TV, grabs Warren's shoulder and holds him off.  
Vampire: I'm watching my program.  
Warren shrugs and straightens up as the vamp lets him go.  
Warren: Wouldn't want to interrupt your 'me' time. (loudly) Not even to buy the guy who killed the Slayer a drink.

The other vampires and demons in the bar look over at Warren. The vampire next to Warren looks from his show to look at Warren

Vampire: What's that?  
Warren: Took her out myself. I've been heading an organization. The Trio? You've heard of us.  
Vampire: Uh - (exchanging a look with the demon bartender) ...no.

Warren pauses briefly, surprised, but then recovers.

Warren: Not important. I cut them loose. I figure, now that Buffy's out of the picture, some things have got to change around here. (to bartender) I need a real gang, you know, not a, not a couple of wannabes.  
Bartender: And you killed the Slayer?  
Warren: With these hands.  
Bartender: What are you, a warlock?  
Warren: It's funny you mention that. You know, I've explored all the dark arts ... witchcraft, demonology. You name it, I tried it against the Slayer. But you know what I found really works?

The vampire and bartender lean in close to hear.

Warren: Gun.  
Vampire: (small grin) You killed the Slayer with a gun.  
Warren: In her own backyard. Don't underestimate science, my friend. Good old-fashioned metal meets propulsion.

The demon and vampire start to laugh. Warren laughs along with them.

Bartender: (to vampire) Man, this is gonna be good.  
Warren: (not getting it) Oh, the best. This town is ours.  
Vampire: Ours, maybe. (everyone stops laughing) You are screwed.

They laugh again, but Warren doesn't realize that the others are laughing at him, not with him. The other demons and vamps at other tables, laughing menacingly.

Bartender: Metal meets propulsion, yeah. But you still better be a good shot!

The demons laugh harder. But Warren finally clues in.

Warren: This isn't the evil laugh of victory, is it.  
Vampire: More like the evil laugh of "you're a dead man." (more laughter)  
Warren: (totally rattled) Okay, uh ... what, what's the joke?  
Bartender: (laughing) It was just on the news. Girl was shot.  


Vampire: (grinning) In her back yard.  
Bartender: She survived. She's in the hospital

Warren looks surprised and a little alarmed. The others continue laughing.

Bartender: Slayers heal fast. Real fast.  
Vampire: Yeah. I was gonna eat you myself during the commercial, but now I think it'll be more fun to let the Slayer de-gut you.

Warren now looks pretty scared.

Vampire: Might want to get a head start, my friend. 'Cause this girl is gonna be coming for you, big time. (chuckling)

At Buffy's house, Dawn gets home from school. She sets her book bag down and looks up the stairs.

Dawn: Buffy?

She walks up the stairs and sees Willow's door open. She walks in.

Dawn: Hey...The door was open.

She walked up to the side of the bed and saw Tara lying there unconscious, a wound in her chest. Dawn backed into corner and fell to the floor.

At the hospital, Xander stood outside the operating room looking in on the doctors as they worked. A nurse goes past him, holding a small tray. She walks around a corner and through a door into the operating room. Various medical personnel are working on Buffy, talking indistinctly. A machine beeps steadily.

Nurse: ...standing by.

A doctor is working on the wound in Buffy's chest.

Doctor: We've got to stop that bleeding.  
Nurse #1: Where?  
Doctor: Over by the left ventricle.  
Nurse #2: (looking at monitors) BP is down to 80/palp.

Close on Buffy as the doctor and Nurse #1 work on her.

Doctor: We got more bleeding.  
Nurse #2: BP is...

Suddenly all the lights flicker and the machines blink off and on again. The steady beeping begins to speed up. The doctor and nurses look up in confusion.

Nurse #1: What's happening?  
Willow, wearing all black, stands near the door of the OR. Xander rushes to her surprised by her still black hair and eyes.

Willow: Leave.  
Xander: Willow.

Willow (ignoring her friend): Now.

The doctors and nurses leave.

Xander: Will, what are you doing? She's going to die.

Willow: No. She isn't.

Willow walks over to Buffy and looks at her wound. The bullet rises from the hole and the wound closes.

Willow: It's so small.  
Willow reaches out a hand and grabs the bullet. She brings her hand to her and opens it. The bullet is gone. Buffy's eyes slowly open and she sits up.

Buffy: Where….Where am I? How did I get here?

Buffy looks at Willow surprised by her new look.

Buffy: Willow?

Willow: Buffy, hey.

Buffy: What's wrong?

Willow: I'll explain later. We have to go.

Willow started walking out.

Buffy: Where?

Willow (halfway through the room): It's time to find Warren.

At a ticket counter, Warren buys a ticket for a bus.

Warren: This'll get me all the way to the border?  
Clerk: You'll have to change to the city bus. It's all in the folder.

She turns back to her work, then gives Warren a look, wondering why he's still there. Warren turns quickly away and walks out side. A bunch of buses are lined up. Warren looks around, sees his bus, and climbs on.

In Xander's car, Xander is driving, Buffy in the passenger seat and Willow in back. Willow's eyes are back to normal but her hair is still black.

Willow: Faster.  
Xander: I'm going as fast as I-  
Willow: Faster!

The gas pedal slams down under Xander's foot. The car speeds up.

Xander: Will, would you cut that out? If you wanted to drive...  
Buffy: We need to stop. I don't like this.  
Willow: We're close. I can feel him.  
Buffy: And we'll catch him, and he'll go to jail. Look, I'm finding the whole getting shot very motivating. But you're using magic.  
Willow: If I wasn't, you'd be dead. (Xander looks upset)  
Buffy: Maybe. But this isn't right. Okay, this isn't how I want it.  
Willow: Sometimes you don't have a choice.  
Xander: I think Buffy gets the tie-breaker on this one. She was the one on the ouchy end of the bullet.  
Buffy: Will, you do have a choice. This isn't good for you.  
Xander: You made the decision to stop for a reason. You promised us. And can I just ask, what's with the make-over of the damned? I mean, the hair...!

Willow isn't listening. She looks around and sits up suddenly

Willow: Turn right! Go!

Xander looks in front of him, seeing nothing.

Xander: Go - where?  
Willow: Over there! Now!  
Xander: (looking in confusion) Will.  
Willow: Turn.

The wheel turns itself under Xander's hands. The car screeches off the road onto dirt.

Xander: (holding up his hands) Fine, fine! Puppet master wants to drive? Go right ahead!

The car continues to bounce along on the uneven surface. Finally it comes to a stop, right before another stretch of paved highway.

Willow jumps out of the car and begins to stride across the highway. Buffy and Xander follow more slowly, confused.

Buffy: Willow, wait!  
Willow: Stay back.

Willow raises a hand and purple-black energy shoot over to them, immobilizing them.

Willow keeps walking. The bus comes over a rise toward her. She stops, standing in the middle of the road, and glares at the bus.

As the steering wheel suddenly starts moving on its own, the bus driver struggles to control it but can't. The bus speeds toward Willow, who stands there calmly.

The brake pedal pushes down underneath his foot. He continues wrestling with the wheel.

The bus starts to slow down. All the passengers including Warren are thrown around in their seats. The tires screech as the bus stops. The bus slams to a stop just a foot in front of Willow.

Willow walks around to the side. The bus door opens on its own.

Willow: Get out.

All the bus passengers are craning their necks, trying to see what's going on. Warren gets up, walks down the aisle and down the steps out of the bus.

Willow grabs him by the neck, lifts him off the ground. Her eyes are black again.

Warren: Please. I'll-I'll do anything.

Horrible cracking noise as Willow starts to squeeze his neck.

Suddenly one of his eyes pops out, revealing metal and wiring and sparks. Willow lets go and Warren falls over motionless on the ground.

Buffy and Xander come running over. They stop and stare. The eyeball rolls around on the ground.

Willow: (surprised) It's a robot.

They look at her.

Willow: (confused) I, I could feel his essence.

Buffy looks sympathetic. But then Willow turns angry again.

Willow: He tricked me. (starts to walk) We'll find him another way.  
Buffy: (turning to follow) And then what?  
Willow: And then we'll kill him.

Buffy grabs Willow's arm and stops her, turns her around.

Buffy: Okay, you need to calm down.  
Willow: Calm down?  
Buffy: Look, you're angry. I, I am too. There's no excuse for what Warren did, but that-  
Willow: He shot Tara.

Buffy and Xander stare at her, speechless.

Willow: When he shot you, he hit her too. Upstairs in my room.  
Buffy: Oh my god.  
Willow: Guess the last shot was the charm.  


Xander: She's dead?  
Willow: She's dead. Now he's dead too.  
Buffy: (very upset) Oh my god ... (whispers) Tara...  
Xander: Christ, Will, how come you didn't say anything?  
Willow: I'm busy.

Willow starts toward the car again. Buffy again grabs her and stops her.

Buffy: W-Willow, please, just stop.

Willow stares at her coldly.

Buffy: We love you. And Tara. But we don't kill humans. It's not the way.  
Willow: How can you say that? Tara is dead.  
Buffy: I know ... I know. And I ... can't understand ... anything. Not what happened ... a-and not what you must be going through. Willow, if you do this, you let Warren destroy you too.  
Xander: You said it yourself, Will ... the magic's too strong, there's no coming back from it.  
Willow: I'm not coming back.

Yet again Willow starts to walk off and Buffy grabs her, stops her.

Buffy: Will, please. Please, we'll get through this together.  
Willow: We won't! Not your way.  
Buffy: Please, just-  
Willow: No! No more talking. It's done!

She turns away again, this time gesturing behind her. Another bolt of purple magic flies backward, knocking Buffy and Xander off their feet. They fall to the ground in a heap. Willow continues walking.

Buffy and Xander sit up, brushing themselves off. They look up toward the car.

Willow is gone.

Back at Buffy's house, Buffy looks around for Dawn, seeing her backpack on the floor. She walks up the stairs into Willow's room. Buffy sees Tara's foot. Buffy gasps.

Dawn: I didn't want to leave her.

Buffy: Dawn….

Buffy walks over to her sister and kneels, holder her. Xander walks in and sees Tara. He walks beside. Tara gasped and opened her eyes. All three bent down beside her.

Tara: Willow.

Buffy gets up and runs down stairs calling an ambulance. She walks back upstairs to hear Xander telling Tara about Willow. When the ambulance arrives, they all go to the hospital with her.

A door opens, revealing Rack.

Rack: All right, who's next?

Reveal a couple of magic "junkies" sitting in the waiting room. Also Warren. He leaps up out of his chair.

Warren: I am.

One of the other junkies looks upset, like Warren is cutting in line. Warren walks quickly over to Rack, who looks him up and down.

JUNKIE: Hey.  
Rack: You're new.  
Warren: Yeah. (holds up a large wad of cash) And I come bearing dead presidents, so you think we can just skip the small talk?

Rack smiles a little, gestures toward the room behind him. Warren walks in. Rack closes the door behind them with a loud noise that makes Warren jump.

Rack: How'd you find me?  
Warren: I talked to a guy. He's one of your regulars. Offered to show me the way for twenty bucks.  
Rack: Should have haggled. Most of my customers will bring you here for five.  
Warren: (impatiently) Great, great I'll file that away. Look, I'm in a bit of a situation here. I tried to do us all a favor, and eliminate the Slayer, but it ... I...

Warren seems a little unnerved by the way Rack is just staring at him.

Warren: I guess it didn't take.  
Rack: (walking closer) Killing a Slayer, that's big business for a kid.  
Warren: I'm not a kid.  
Rack: (now in Warren's personal space) Okay.  
Warren: I had my own guys. The Trio, yeah, you've heard of us.  
Rack: Right. What were you, a band or something?  
Warren: I thought word traveled in the underworld. You know, we were evil. Robots were my thing. (Rack looking blank) You didn't hear about the freeze ray?  
Rack: (shakes his head) Sorry. So why aren't your guys helping you?  
Warren: Look, I thought this was a cash for service gig, not an interview process, all right? I need protection. I've got the Slayer after me.  
Rack: (moving away) Slayer is the least of your problems.  
Warren: You're right. Let's talk about my skin troubles. You know, I'd say on the scale of problems, that she ranks!  
Rack: If I were you, I'd be worried about the witch.  
Warren: (surprised) Witch? W-which witch?  
Rack: Willow. Slayer's pal? (walking closer again) She's the new power, man, anybody with intuition can feel it. She's going to blow this town apart . (now right in Warren's face) Starting ... with you.  
Warren: Me? What did I, what did I do to her? O-okay, okay, I, I shot her friend...

Rack isn't totally listening any more, looks like he's in pain, turns away.

Rack: (painfully) I feel death.  
Warren: But the Slayer's alive. And - and she heals.  
Rack: She might, but somebody's stone cold, and that ... is why the witch wants your head. She can sense your essence right now, man. It's just a matter of time before she finds you.

Warren panics, lunges forward and pushes the whole wad of money into Rack's hand.

Warren: All right. Take it. All right, there's that, and I can get more. Just give me something.

Rack looks at the money casually.

Rack: Hide or fight?  
Warren: Both. All of it. I, I still have a few tricks up my sleeve, but it's not enough. I need, I need a cover, and I need lots of fire power.  


Rack: I can't guarantee anything. Not this time. (softly) The girl is running on pure fury. I've never felt anything like it. (small grin)  
Warren: Thank you for the tip, Nostradamus. Just load me up, okay?

At the hospital, Dawn, Buffy and Xander surrounds Tara.

Tara: So, Willow thinks I'm dead? And she want to kill Warren because of it.

Xander: Yeah. And she's using magic again.

Buffy: No one has the power to stop her now.

Tara: We have to tell her.


	2. 1x02 Two to go

1x02 Two to Go

Buffy, Xander and Dawn stood Tara's bed as she lay holding her wound.

"We have to tell Willow I'm alive. She has to know." Tara said looking down at her hand.

"Let's go to the Magic Box. Maybe we could use a location spell." Buffy held Tara's free hand trying to comfort her. Tara tried to get up but held her wound in pain. Buffy stopped her "Don't." she said "We will tell Willow you're alive." Tara stayed on the bed as the others left. Out in the hall, Buffy talked to Dawn as Xander went out to his car. "Dawn, you can't go with us. We have to save Willow.

"No." Dawn replied quickly "I want to go with you. I want to help."

"You will. Lots. But right now, we have to her Willow back." Buffy looked into her eyes. Dawn, anger on her face, walked briskly to Xander's car. Buffy looked back into Tara's room. Tara cried and whispered "Willow, my sweet Willow." Buffy walked out to Xander's car and they drove off.

Willow walked into Tara's dorm, holding her bloody shirt. She laid it on the floor, the clean back of the shirt face up. She looked at it for a moment reminiscing in the memories of her and Tara. As she spoke, sadness filled her dark, black eyes.

"Blood of the slain, guide me to Tara's killer." She said, her eyes hardening. The blood seeped through and showed a map of the city. A light had shown where Warren was. "There you are." Willow said, an evil smile appearing on her face. She stood up, holding the shirt. She got up and left the dorm walking toward the light on the map.

Spike sat on his bike, looking over Sunnydale. He smoked as he talked to himself. "Get nice and comfy slayer, I'll be back and when I am, you're gonna see a change. Bitch is gonna see a change." Spike threw his cigarette out and rode off.

Warren ran through the forest, avoiding Dark Willow. "Run all night Warren. I'll still find…" Willow was cut off as Warren hit her in the back with an axe. She fell to the ground. Warren stepped back with a smile of triumph which soon turned to fear as Willow sprung back up. She pulled the axe from her back. "Axe not gonna cut it." she said. Warren ran and Willow threw the axe at him. The axe missed and hit a tree. Warren kept running and Willow followed. As he ran, he pulled a metal box from the backpack he wore. He pulled a key from the top of it and wings came out from the sides of the box. It fluttered up and exploded near Willow. "Freeze!" she yelled. The explosion froze and turned to ice, the shattered. Warren looked back to see her following him. He stopped when Willow appeared before him.

"Cute tricks." he said as he started to run the other way. He fell over when Willow hit his backpack with lightning. He pulled a little orb from his pocket. He threw it at Willow and yelled "Capture!!" The orb hit Willow and spread over her and froze. Warren stood up and ran. Willow's eyes went from black to red. The ice melted and her eyes went back to black.

"Irretite" She said. Vines came from the trees and ground, restraining Warren. She walked in front of him and looked at him. "Cute tricks." She said.

"It…It was an accident." Warren said.

"You mean, instead of killing my best friend, you killed my girlfriend?"

"It wasn't personal." Warren said

"Well this is." Willow said

"Oh your asking for it." Warren said

"I'm asking for it?" Willow asked with a incredulously, with a laugh.

"I'm going to walk away from this...and when I do, you're going to be begging to join your little girlfriend." Warren said, avoiding her question. Willow frowned as if she realized something.

"She wasn't your first." Willow said, looking at him.

"My first….who?" Warren asked confusion on his face.

"Tara. She wasn't the first girl you killed." Willow stared at him, anger in her voice and eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking…" Warren as cut off by Willow before he could finsh.

"Reveal!" Willow said.

"I should have strangled you in your sleep." Katrina walked around the trees. "I should have done the world a favor and killed you when I had the chance."

Warren, "It's a trick."  
"Why, Warren? You could have just let me go." Katrina kept talking, annoying Warren further. Warren looks at Willow and his surroundings, not wanting to look at Katrina.

"Make it shut up. Make it go away." Warren ordered.

"It didn't have be like that." Katrina antagonized him further.

Warren yelled at Willow "I'm not kidding!"

"How could you say you loved me, and do that to me?" Katrina asked sadly  
Warren Suddenly turned to her and yelled "Because you deserved it, bitch!" but found that she was gone.

"Because you liked it." Willow said, her anger turning to rage.

"Oh, shut up!" Warren said, annoyed

"You never felt you had the power with her. Not until you killed her." Willow continued, ignoring his command.

"Women. You know, you're just like the rest of them. Mind games." Warren said with a laugh.

"You get off on it. That's why you had a mad-on for the Slayer. She was your big O, wasn't she, Warren?" Willow asked ignoring him.

"Are you done yet? Or can we talk some more about our feelings?"

Spike walks through a cave. He lights a lighter, looking at the paintings on the wall. As he looks around, he sees a demon, with green glowing eyes. He looks at it.

"Do you seek me vampire?" the demon asked, looking right at Spike.

"Did you do those finger painting?" Spike asked "They're really nice."

"Do you seek me vampire?" the demon asked again.

"Yeah, I seek you. I was told you had what I want." Spike answered "I won't leave until I get it."

"And you want to return to your former self?" the demon asked.

"Bitch is gonna see a change." Spike said with a bitter voice.

At the Magic Box, Xander holds Anya up and carries her to a table, filled with empty books.

"Do you feel any change?" Xander asked "Willow she…"

"Got a power boost and took off. I know what happened. Tara. But, she's not dead."

"We know." Xander said. "She woke up in front of us Xander said as Buffy and Dawn walked next to him.

"Her thirst for vengeance is overwhelming." Anya said, looking into their confused faces. "I can sense her." She finished.

"Is that like left over from your vengeance days? To be able to sense her?" Xander asked hoping for a reassuring reply.

"Not left over." Anya said as she lowered her head but kept eye contact.

"Oh." Buffy said.

"When. And why aren't you with her now? Willow." Xander asked confusion and rage filled his voice and heart.

"When do you think. And normally I would but…she doesn't want me….." Anya spoke as though nothing were wrong. Her friends hearts were filled with worry and grief.

Buffy finished her sentence "She wants to do it herself. Where is she?" Anya hesitated. "Anya, if you know where she is, you have to tell us."

Anya answered Buffy "She's in the woods. She found Warren." The four of them left, following Anya to find Willow.

Warren yells "Help! Somebody! Help!!" the looks at Willow, fear in his eyes and says "Let me go."  
"What's the matter?" Willow asked "Thought you wanted to talk."  
"No." Warren answered.

"Okay." Willow said as she opened her hand. The bullet she took from Buffy's chest rose into the air. "I'll talk." She waves her hand and Warren's shirt rips open.

"What, what are you doing?" he asks her.

"Shhh." Willow says, lifting a finger to her mouth.

Seriously freaked out, Warren quickly says "Hey, hey, I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry." The bullet hovers in the middle of his chest.

"Wanna know what a bullet feels like, Warren? A real one?" Willow asked, almost smiling. "It's not like in the comics."  
"No. No."

"I think you need to." Willow says as Warren looks at the bullet. "Feel it."The bullet slowly starts to push its way into Warren's chest.

"Oh god! Stop it!" Warren says, choking on the pain.

"It's not going to make a neat little hole. First, it'll obliterate your internal organs. Your lung will collapse. Feels like drowning." Willow says, pain in her voice.

"Please! No." Warren strains to say.

"When it finally hits your spine, it'll blow your central nervous system." Willow said, thinking of what she said happening to Tara.

"Oh please, stop, god! Please-"

"I'm talking!" Willow says angrily. She raises a hand and large threads sew Warren's lips shut.

"The pain will be unbearable, but you won't be able to move. Bullet usually travels faster than this, of course. But the dying? It'll seem like it takes forever." She pauses, as if affected by her own words, looking at the little wound on Warren's chest. Warren just screams and squeezes his eyes shut in pain.

"Something, isn't it?" Willow asks him rhetorically. "One tiny piece of metal destroys everything." Warren groans loudly. "It ripped her insides out ... took her light away. From me. From the world." Willow finished pain and anger filled her eyes. "Now the one person who should be here is gone ... and a waste like you gets to live." "Tiny piece of metal. Can you feel it now?" Warren whimpers in pain. "I said, can you feel it?" She waves her hand and the stitches disappear.

Warren yelled trying to convince her to release him. "Please! God! I did wrong, I see that now. I need, I need jail! I need ... But you, you don't want this. You're, you're not a bad person."

"Willow!" Buffy yelled as she saw her friend.

"Oh, and when you get caught, you'll lose them too. Your friends." Warren warned "You don't want that. I know you're in pain, but-"  
"Bored now." Willow said in a slightly louder voice than usual. She flicks her fingers at Warren A bolt of magic rips through Warren and tears the skin off his body in a single piece. Anya, Buffy, and Xander arrive just in time to see this.

Xander stared "Oh my god." He said. Warren's skinless body sags against the vines that still hold him. Willow stands looking at it.

Buffy, shocked, asks "What did you do? " Willow continues looking at the lifeless body. "Willow, what did you do?"

Willow looks over at her friends, then back at the body. Suddenly, it bursts into flame and burns to nothing in an instant.

Willow calmly says "One down." Smoke begins to curl up around Willow's body as red fire flashes in her eyes again. Lightning flashes as her whole body dissipates into smoke and is gone.

The others stand there staring in horror.


	3. 1x03 Grave

1x03 Grave

Buffy, Anya, Xander, and Dawn run through the woods. Xander stops and holds himself up against a tree. He throws up and the girls show their disgust. They continue to Xander's car. They look at it. It is crushed and a tree lays over the roof.

"Willow." Xander says.

"Looks like Willow wants to finish the job. And she doesn't want us tagging along." Buffy said.

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked

"Well, Willow said "One down." She's taking about two to go right?" Anya stated. "Jonathan and….. the other one."

"Andrew." Buffy said.

"Damn it!" Xander yelled as he punched the hood of his car. "She could be there right now."

"No she couldn't." Anya said. The others looked at her with question. "It's a thing, more flashy impresses the locals. But, it does take longer. She said

"Longer than what?" Xander asked.

"Teleporting." Anya said. She disappeared.

"Well, at least she'll get there first." Xander said .

"Counting the ways that could go wrong." Buffy said.

"She can handle herself." Xander said, trying to reassure her.

"Against Willow?" Buffy asked.

"Oh god." Xander said.

"How are we going to get there? To stop Willow?" Xander asked.

"Guys?!" Dawn yelled.

"Not now Dawn." Buffy answered her.

"But guys!!" Dawn yelled.

"Not now Daw--" Buffy looked at Dawn. She was shimmering. Buffy and Xander reached out and grabbed her. The three of them disappeared and reappeared at the Police Station, next to Anya. They looked at Jonathan and Warren.

"How did you do that? How did you shimmer?" Anya asked

"I don't know. Dawn.." Buffy started to say before she was interrupted by her sister.

"The Key. I felt its power. I used it"

"The Key? It has other powers?" Anya asked.

The earth shook. A cop looked at a cup on his dashboard as it shook. Smoke swirled around into a funnel. Lightning struck it and Willow appeared, her hair and eyes black. The cop got out of the car. "What the hell was that?" The cop said, getting out of the car. "Who the hell are you?"

"Take a nap." Willow said. The cop fell to the ground. Willow stood in front of Andrew and Jonathan's cell. She stood looking at a window filled in with bricks. The bricks start falling from the wall and landing near Willow.

All the people in the cell jumped as the bricks broke from the wall. They backed up against the cell bars.

"What is going on?" Jonathan asked.

Anya looked at him. "Warren shot Buffy. Warren shot Tara. Willow knows Buffy is alive. She thinks Tara is dead. And, being the most powerful Wicca in the Western Hemisphere decided to take revenge. With interest."

"What about Warren?" Andrew asked.

"She killed him." She replied.

"Oh my god. Warren." Andrew said.

Jonathan looked at the ground, struck with fear. "Oh my god. Me." He said.

"How are we going to get out?" Xander asked. Anya teleported to the outside of the cell.

"I'm out." She said.

"An, we can't teleport. We're not demons." Xander said.

"Wait, maybe I can do something." Dawn said. She looked at the bars and they glowed green. The bars melted into nothing. They ran out and around to the side of the building. Willow finished knocking out the wall. She rose her hands and flew up to the hole. She jumped into the room and saw the bars melted.

"The Key." She said. She looked up at Anya. Lightning shot from her hands and Anya was thrown against the wall. Willow looked back at the hole and screams. The high pitched noise pierced the ears of everyone in and around the building. Buffy, Dawn, Xander, and Andrew jumped into the car. Jonathan hesitated.

"You think that we can just run from the Wicca-bitch?" Jonathan asked. " "I'm not going with you." Willow flew from the cell and saw all the people in the car. Xander rolled the window down. Before he 

could talk, Willow rose her hand and the car flew through the air. She looked at Jonathan. He ran. She rose her hand and Jonathan fell against the ground, he suffocated, his head underground. He body stopped moving. Willow looked at his body and hit burst into flames.

The car landed on its wheels and Xander stepped on the gas. The car sped away. Willow looked at it and flew up to a diesel truck but fell short. Buffy looked at her.

"She fell." Buffy said.

"Maybe she ran out of energy." Dawn said. She looked back and Willow was gone. "Where'd she go?"

Rack sat a table, placing talismans on the couch. Willow walks in through the waiting room. Dead bodies lay across the floor. Their magic and life sucked out by Willow.

"Hey babe. I've been waiting for you." Rack said, placing the last talisman down. He stood up walking behind Willow. "When I last saw you…" Rack put his hands above Willow's breasts. "You were just a slip of a girl." Rack walked around her and looked her into her eyes. "Now look at you. All growed up. And you still taste like strawberries. Only now, your ripe. Now, tell me strawberry…" Rack said touching a hand to Willows face. "What in this world could you want?"

Willow brought a hand to Rack's face. Touching it gently. She moved her hand to his chin. "Just to take a little tour." She put a hand on his chest and light enveloped it and lightning ran from it to Willow's shoulder. Willow's veins ran black and she dropped Rack's dead body on the ground. "You don't taste…." She said. Rack's body burst into flames. "like strawberries" she finished.

The gang and Andrew stood near Tara.

"We have to stop her." Tara said.

"Not you. You're injured." Buffy said

"But….." Tara was cut off.

"No." Buffy yelled. She walked out. Xander and Anya followed. Dawn walked over to Tara, smiled and hugged her. She walked out of the room and Andrew stayed.

In the hall, Dawn held onto the gang and shimmered them to the Magic box. Willow was standing at the door.

"Buffy. Dawn. Anya. Where's Andrew?" Willow asked "I'm not finished with him. She held out her hands a lightning shot from them, hitting Buffy and throwing her against a wall.

"Tara's alive!!" Dawn yelled. Willow looked at her, Willow's eyes normal now. Willow's eyes then became black and threw a ball of light at Dawn. She hit a wall a few feet from Buffy. Anya ran behind the counter.

"That won't save you Anya." Willow said. Anya grabbed a book from under the cash register. Willow looked a Xander. "What about you Xander? Will you tell me where Andrew is?" Xander looked at her. Fine. Don't.

Anya sprang up and read a spell over and over. "Atumb Ati nekal moleat oat bonuis." Willow threw a lightning bolt at Xander but it hit a golden force field. Buffy got up and walked next to Xander. Willow threw a lightning bolt at them both. Again, it failed, hitting a golden force field. Anya went to the ground, continuing to cast the spell. Willow shot a lightning bolt at the counter and it blew up, sending Anya flying into the window, being knocked unconscious. Willow looked over at Buffy. Buffy ran and roundhouse kicked Willow. Willow fell to the ground.

"Finally. My turn to be the Slayer." Willow said.

"The Slayer isn't a killer." Buffy said. "The Slayer is something you can't conceive of."

"Then why don't you show me." Willow said. "So, here we are."

"Are we really going to do this?" Buffy asked solemnly. "Are we really going to fight?" Willow's hands shot with electricity. She walked towards Buffy and moved the table aside with one hand.

"Goodbye. Buffy." The two fought. Buffy kicked Willow and she went flying, destroying the counter. Xander punched Willow and she kicked him, sending him into a wall. He stood up and him, Dawn and Anya left. Willow struck Buffy with lightning. "I get it now." Willow said. "Being a slayer really isn't about the violence. It's about the power. And there is no one with the power to stop me now." A light hit Willow, sending her flying, landing on the ladder leading to the loft. She stood up, her nose bleeding.

Giles stood in the doorway looking at Willow. "I'd like to test that theory." He said.


	4. 1x04 Saved

1x04 Recovery

Giles stood, looking at Willow as she sat on the ground. He walked forward a few feet and Willow stood up.

"Uh oh. Daddy's home." Willow said, wiping blood from her nose. "I'm in wicked trouble now."

"You have no idea." He said. Willow started to stand up and he waved his hand. "Stay down." Willow fell to the ground again. Buffy stood up and walked near Giles.

"How did you do that?" she asked him quietly.

Willow looked at him. "That's borrowed power. No way it's going to be strong enough to--"

"You need help." Giles said, cutting her off.

"Thanks but, I can kill a couple of geeks all on my own." Willow said.

"You need to stop." Giles warned.

"Can't. Not finished yet." Willow stood up.

"Stay down." Giles said waving his hand. Willow swung hers and she stayed up. Worry showed on Giles's face.

"Remember that little spat we had when you were under the delusion that you were still relevant here? You called me a rank arrogant amateur." A light appeared behind Willow and her eyes went black. "Well buckle up Rupert."Cause I've gone pro." Willow continued to look at Giles. She chanted "Asmodea bring forth--"

"Vincire." Giles said, holding out his hand. Green energy shot from it and wrapped around Willow. It turned clear and she rose into the air. He head lay back.

"What did you do to her?" Buffy asked.

"I put her and her powers in a binding field which puts her in a kinda stasis for the time….." Giles looked at Buffy. "You cut your hair." He said smiling.

In the training room, Giles and Buffy stood looking at each other.

"What's been going on here Buffy?" Giles looked at her. "Clearly, Willow's been abusing the magicks."

"No. No she hasn't. She quit and was fine." Buffy paused. "Until Tara was shot."

"But, Tara's not dead." He said.

"No. No she isn't. But, Willow doesn't know that. And she won't listen to us. She was with Tara." Said Buffy. "Other than that, Dawn is a total klepto, money's been so tight that I've been slinging burgers at the Doublemeat Palace, and I've been sleeping with Spike." Buffy looked at him.

"What are we going to do about Willow?" Giles asked, avoiding what Buffy just said.

"I don't know." Buffy replied.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that." Willow said. "I can handle myself." Willow dropped Anya's body on the floor.

"How?" Buffy asked. Willow looked at her, Willows eyes now black.

"Mind control." Willow said. Buffy ran toward her. She stretched out her hand and hit Buffy with lightning who then hit a wall and fell to the ground. Willow turned to face Giles.

"Vincire." Giles said and again, green energy shot from his hand.

"Solito." Willow said. The green energy faded away. "Fool me once." She walked a little toward him.

"Scrugo!" He yelled. Light formed in his hand and he threw it at Willow. She flew through the wall. She stood up.

"That all you got Jeeves?" Willow asked

"What do you think Tara would say?" Giles asked her.

Willow looked up at the bookshelves above Giles. "You can ask her yourself." Willow rose her hands and shot lightning at the shelves. The loft crumbled and fell.

At the hospital, Xander, Dawn and Anya ran into Tara's room. They told them what had happened. Then, they grabbed Andrew and left.

"Willow. Be strong, my love. Strong like an Amazon." Tara said. She stood up and grabbed some clothes and left.

The loft came down toward Giles. Buffy jumped and tackled Giles to the ground. They stood up.

"Buffy." Willow said. "Always saving everybody. Gets kinda pesky. Probably even think you're buying escape time for Andrew." Willow bends down and picks up fire. She looks at Buffy and says "I can kill them from anywhere I want. With this." Willow passed her hand over the ball and it glowed brighter. "It will find him and bury him. Along with whoever is helping that dead men walk. Unless, someone can get there in time to save them." Buffy stirred. Willow threw ball at the ceiling. "Fly my pretty. Fly." She looks at Giles and Buffy, a smile on her face. "See what I did there? Run." Buffy ran from the shop to follow the fireball. "Finally, I have you all to myself." Willow rose a hand and Giles flew up and hit the ceiling. She looked at him. "I used to think you had all the answers. I used to think you were so smart. But now I know you were jealous. Still are. You just can't handle that I have all the power."

"You're not as powerful as you think. You're using too much of your mystical energies on maintaining your powers." Giles said. "Anserges." A green energy ball shot from Giles's mouth and hit Willow, who staggered back.

Willow held her head and Giles fell to the floor. "What the hell was that?" She asked.

"Like I said, you're not as powerful as you think" Giles answered. Willow walked up to him.

"I just need a little pick me up." Willow placed her hand on Giles's chest her hand became engulfed in light and lightning ran up her arm. She moved back and fell against the counter. "Giles. It's like…it's like no mortal being has ever had this much power before. It's like I'm connected to everything. Like I can feel everything. I can feel…" Willow's face turned sour. "I can feel everyone. All the emotion. All the pain."

"You can make it stop, Willow." Giles said, trying to convince her to remove her powers.

"Yes. I have to make it stop. I have to end the pain." Willow rose into the air. "Oh you poor bastards. The pain has to end." Smoke spun around Willow and lighting sparked around her. She disappeared.

"Giles looked at the ceiling. "Oh dear lord." He said. Anya walked out of the back room. She ran over to Giles.

"Giles. Are you OK?" Anya asked him.

"I'm fine, Anya. Willow she….." Giles grabbed his bleeding head. "She took my power and is going to destroy the world."

"Oh not again." Anya said, sitting down Indian style, placing her head in her open hand. Giles smiled for a moment.

Buffy followed the fireball to an alley. "Move!!" She yelled "Run!!" She tackled Andrew and the fireball hit where he just stood. The gang flew back and landed face first against the ground.

Buffy jumped up and the rest slowly rose. Willow landed on Kingman's Bluff. She rose her hands simultaneously and the ground was pierced by the top of a temple which slowly rose from the ground. When a statue appeared, Willow smiled evilly.

"How? How is she going to destroy the world? Can she do that?" Anya asked Giles?

Giles look at her. "She's going to a satanic temple on Kingman's Bluff. There she can…."

"Kingman's Bluff? There isn't a satanic temple on Kingman's Bluff."

"A long time ago, a group of demons hoped to use the power of Proserpexa..."

"Oh." Anya said. "Her."

"You know her?" Giles asked.

"Well, no. But I know of her. The one who can suck the life force from the earth and burn it to a crisp but was stopped because of an earthquake?" Anya answered.

"Anya, go to Buffy tell her. Tell her everything." Giles ordered. "Hurry."

Anya looked at Giles. "Ok." Anya stood up and disappeared. She reappeared in front of the gang. "Willow is going to destroy the world."

Buffy looked at Anya, alarm on her face. "Anya, go get Tara. Now" Buffy said.

"I'm not an errand demon." Anya said. She disappeared and reappeared just moments later. "She's gone. Tara's gone." The gang looked at her, worry on their faces.

Willow looked at the statue of Proserpexa. Smoke swirled around Willow and green energy shot from Willow's body and hit the statue. Lightning crackled from Willow's body, striking the ground which then turned black. The green energy hit an obstacle and Willow looked at Tara whose face was tear stained. Tara looked at her girlfriend while holding her wound. "The bullet missed." Tara said. "Warren missed me." Willow's eyes returned to normal as Tara walked closer to her. Willow reached a hand out and touched Tara's face. Tears poured from Willow's eyes.

"Tara, baby, I'm so sorry." Willow said. Willow held her throat and fell to her knees in Tara's arms.

"Sorry about what, honey? I'm fine. I'm here." Tara said.

Willow looked up at her, as her hair returned to normal. She answered Tara, her voice sad and screechy. "I got drawn into magic. I killed Warren and Jonathan. I thought you were dead."

"It's ok. It's not your fault. Don't worry. I don't blame you."

Willow cried in Tara's arms. The gang went to the Magic Box and bent down beside Giles.

"Tara saved Willow." Giles said weakly. "We are saved."

"Tara?" Anya asked. "She stopped Willow?"

"Yeah. I'm not surprised. We tried to save everyone who Willow was trying to destroy. Instead of Willow." Buffy said. She looked at the rest of the gang. "Now what?"

Giles stood up and spoke. "I'm taking Willow to a coven in England. She will learn to use her powers."

"No." Tara said. "Willow can't use any more magic. I won't let you make her--"

"We're not making her." Giles said. "And, it is more dangerous for her to keep her magic bottled up. It will build up."

"No…" Tara began.

"I will." Giles said sternly. "And that's final."

Buffy looked at Tara. "Where is she?"

"She's at the house." Tara answered. The gang, with the exception of Anya left the Magic Box. She sat down on the floor.

"Willow…" Anya said. She began to cry.


	5. 2X01 Always Pt 1

Hmm……..gotta make these longer.

2X01 Always

The sun rose slowly over the Summer's house. Tara was getting dressed in her room, awaiting her girlfriends arrival, who she hasn't seen in 2 months, when Buffy came in, to her dismay holding a stake.

"Come on," Buffy said, "Vampires that need dusting."

"No. I have..." Tara said, looking at her hands. She looked up at Buffy and sternly said, "I have to wait for Willow."

Buffy looked at Tara who was now turning her face down in sorrow. "Willow won't be back for a couple of hours. You can kill a couple of vampires until then." Tara looked at Buffy.

"No. I want to wait for Willow." She said, still looking into Buffy's eyes.

"You have been waiting for Willow for two months. You can wait a couple of hours longer." Buffy said. "Just come with us and…."

"No. Buffy, I am waiting here for Willow." Tara threatened.

"Fine." Buffy walked from the room.

Tara walked over to the wall where Willow had hung pictures. She touched one of Willow gently. "I love you Willow." She said.

Sarah Michelle Geller as Buffy Summers  
Nicholas Brendon as Xander Harris  
Emma Caulfield as Anya Jenkins  
Michelle Trachtenberg as Dawn Summers  
Anthony Stewart Head as Rupert Giles  
James Marsters as Spike  
Amber Benson as Tara Maclay  
Allyson Hannigan as Willow Rosenberg

Buffy walked downstairs into the living room. "She won't leave." Everyone looked at Buffy. "Not until Willow gets here." Xander stood at the foot of the stairs and looked up. He nodded to the gang and walked up the stairs.

Tara turned to face Xander as he walked into her room. "Hey." She said. "I thought you guys were going to get some vampires."

"Not without you." He replied.

Spike lay on the floor of the cave, bleeding a charred. He got up onto his knees to face the demon.

"I passed all your bloody tests. Now give me what I need to take care of the Slayer. Give her what she deserves." Spike said, threatening him.

"Yes. You have passed the required tests." The demon reassured him

"Bloody right, I have." Spike said.

"Very well. We will return--" the demon placed his hand on Spike's chest which then became engulfed in light. "your soul." Spike's eyes turned white and he screamed which echoed through the cave.

"I'm not going. I'm not going downstairs." Tara looked at the clock and ran downstairs and out the door. She jumped into her car as the rest of the gang looked at the clock and joined her in their respective cars and got to the airport as Willow's plane landed. The passengers got off and Willow was nowhere to be seen. "Where is Willow?" Tara asked

A demon slowly ripped skin from a man's body. The demon shook violently and exploded in fire as Willow, her hair normal stood just feet away from where the demon once stood. "Good old Sunnydale," She said, looking around, finding other demons like the one she just killed, running away. "Home sweet home."

The gang walked into the living room and Tara sat on the couch. "Where could she be? If she wasn't on the plane……she could be hurt or…..what if she is evil…..or dead? Buffy?"

"Tara, Willow's strong. She will be fine. She probably…" Buffy was cut off by the knocking on the door. Buffy walked over and opened it, to find Willow standing in the door way, smiling. "Willow?" Buffy grabbed her friend and held her close. Tara quickly got up as Willow and Buffy released each other. Tara grabbed Willow by the waist and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Where were you? When we went….and you weren't." Tara said. "I missed you."

"Oh baby, I missed you too. And, I'm glad that we can be together." Willow said. "But, we have to fix the dead guy first." Tara backed away from Willow to look into her eyes.

"What dead guy?" she asked. Buffy walked around next to Tara.

"Well, I saw this demon ripping up a man in the forest. But, I killed the demon." Willow said.

"With magic?" Tara asked.

"Yes. With magic." Willow said smiling which quickly turned into a frown as she saw the love of her life with disgust on her face. "What's wrong Tara?" Willow asked.

"Nothing." Tara answered, her face returning to normal. "I-I got to go. Bye." Tara quickly left the house.

"Where was the killing?" Buffy asked her. Willow looked at a map which lay open on the table. She outstretched her hand and a tack appeared on the spot she had been before.

"There." Will said. She grabbed her coat and left, following Tara. When she saw her girlfriend, she tried to stop her "Tara!! Tara !!" She caught up to her girlfriend and held her by her arms. "Tara, what's wrong?"

"You're using magic, Willow. What if you can't control it?" Tara asked.

"Giles. He taught me." Willow said. Tara looked down and Willow used her hand to lift it. "He taught me control. Tara," Willow held Tara closely, "I'm going to be fine." Tara kissed Willow and grabbed her hand and they walked down the street.

"I just, I don't want to lose you, Willow. Not again." Tara said. "Let's go home." She turned around but was stopped as Willow held her.

"You don't trust me?" Willow asked her.

"I do." Tara said. "I do. But, how do we know you won't go evil again? What if you do?" Tara looked at her girlfriend then looked around to see they were in Buffy's house. Willow walked upstairs and Tara followed. "What's wrong, baby?" she asked.

"Nothing. I just…." Willow paused for a moment. "I just need some rest. Go help Buffy and Xander. I'll be fine."

"Okay. Just call me if you need me." Tara said. Willow lay down on the bed as Tara looked at her. "I love you." She quietly whispered. She walked down the steps to find the gang.

Willow sat on her bed, watching the window; reliving the memories that had turned her into Dark Willow. A tear formed in her eye and slowly ran down her cheek. She heard a noise come from downstairs. "Tara? Buffy?" Willow asked, not really speaking to no one, following where the noise had come from. She screamed as a shadow wrapped around her, blinding her. The shadow faded away with Willow still in its grasp.

Tara's hand pounded against her chest as she fell to the ground. A few feet away, Buffy plunged a spike into a vampire's chest. The vampire looked at the wound and turned to dust. Buffy looked back to see Tara fall. She ran to her. "Tara?"

"Willow. She's in trouble." She said to Buffy. Buffy stood up and ran as fast as she could as Tara told the rest of the gang.

The shadow hand set Willow down on the ground. She stood up to look at it. "Why have you brought me here? Who are you?"

The shadow turned into the figure of a man which spoke in a deep, raspy voice. "I am the ShadowMaster. I control the darkness. I control it all."

"The ShadowMaster? What? Are you some kinda comic book villain?" Willow asked mockingly.

"No." The ShadowMaster spoke loudly. "I am a terrible evil that……"

"Wants to challenge such a powerful witch?" Willow asked

"No. I want to keep you here and slowly drain your power so I can become whole again." The shadow said."

"No. Thanks but, no." Willow looked around for a way out. "My friends will save me. The Slayer."

"No. They won't." The ShadowMaster said, smiling evilly.

Buffy, Xander, Dawn, and Tara ran up to the Summer's house. When they went inside, they searched for Willow; unsuccessfully.

Dawn placed a hand on the door frame where Willow was captured. She gasped and saw in her mind the shadow hand grabbing Willow and fading away.

"Dawn?" Buffy asked. "Dawn." Dawn opened her eyes to see her sister looked at her worried.

"I'm fine. I saw…..Willow." Tara spun on her heels and walked over to Dawn.

"Willow? You saw Willow? How?" she asked her friend.

"In a vision….she was taken. By a shadow." Dawn said. "We have to get her back."

"And we will." Buffy said. "But first, we need to find out who this is. No matter what."

The gang huddled around Tara, trying to comfort her as she cried.


	6. 2x02 Always Pt 2

I am sorry that I have not written in so long. But, my grandpa died a month ago and I felt uninspired to write. I hope you will forgive me and stay a fan….if you are one.

2x02 Always Pt.2

Willow sat in on the floor of the cave watching the ShadowMaster float slowly back and forth. He appeared to be mumbling only Willow could not hear it. She slowly peered around to try and understand why she could not simply teleport away. She noticed the dark energy swirling around them. As she watched, she'd hoped to see something else happen. But, even as she sat, wondering about Tara, Buffy, Xander and all her other friends, the dark energy stayed, unchanged. She stood up but could not walk for the same dark energy held her feet down. Suddenly, words burst into her head.

_Willow. Willow can you hear me?_ Willow recognized the voice immediately as the voice of her beloved Tara. _Willow I…I don't know how long…._

_Tara!!_ Willow thought frantically. _Tara, can you hear me, baby?_ But Tara had gone leaving her alone with the shadow figure. "LET ME GO!" She yelled. The shadow figure turned, Willow's hair was black and her eyes as well.

"Ah. My darling." Snarled the creature. "I can't let you go. Not till your magic is mine."

"Then so be it." Her eyes flashed red for a moment and the chains holding her down broke. She stepped free, stretched her arms out, and the demon disappeared in a ray of light. She stood her hair red, her eyes green. And she disappeared.

"Willow!" Tara said gleefully as her lover appeared before her. "How?"

"Magic." Willow said.

"Just like that?!" Asked Buffy. "That's not possible." She walked closer to Willow. "You can't just _bam_ kill a demon."

"Well I did." Willow said, bitterness on the tip of her words. "I thought you would be happy that I saved a job for the Slayer. But you always did like to take all the glory." Buffy stared into Willow's eyes now black. Willow saw a flash of light and a pain in her neck and she fell to the ground. Tara stood over her body, her arm outstretched.

_Again, I am sorry again that I haven't written so long. And that these last ones sucked. I was depressed and wrote the last when after my grandfather had died so…it sucked. But, I will try to do better. So, from now on, rather than writing it with little detail and like it is a TV show, I'll try to make it sound like a book. Also, if you are a Harry Potter fan, I am starting a new fanfiction about it. I am calling it Harry Potter and the New Evil._

_Thank you,_

_-Cubhicbu  
Matt_


End file.
